Winter Mischief
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: Ok, it's a spin off from Ronin Minds...Snowball fights, mistletoe, etc..


Winter Mischief By: Rogue Ronin

"Now this is what I call a winter vacation!" Rogue stated happily, as she and the others filed out of the bus and walked in front of the ski resort.

"For you maybe, I think you're the only one out of all of us that likes this season." Kitty replied with a slight grumble as she shivered a little.

"Aw, come on, we all agreed to give this a shot. Besides," Rogue said as she turned to look at her. "We just got here, you haven't even given it a chance yet."

"Yea, it might be fun, anyway, we got it for a good rate, so let's not ruin it by bickering." Boggy reasoned as she opened the baggage part of the bus. "So, get over here and help me get our luggage, or when we leave, I'll stuff anyone in there that won't help unload."

The girls could tell that she was serious by the get over here now look she was giving off. Finally, all of the girls picked up their luggage and headed inside to check in.

When the girls entered the main building, Rogue walked over to the registration desk to sign them in and to also get their rooms.

The other girls put down their luggage and looked around. Firestorm, Sifirela, and Pepe walked over to the huge window on the other side and saw the skiers going in and out of the ski lodge.

Kitty, Caspian, and Boggy walked to another area towards the in door pool and sauna. "Maybe this trip will be fun after all." Kitty said with a mischievous smirk as she motioned over to a group of hot looking boys.

Caspian laughed, "Leave it to Kitty to be the first one to find the boys."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with checking out hot looking boys." Kitty responded as she looked at her.

"Take it easy Kitty, I never said there was anything wrong with looking." Caspian defended.

Kitty laughed, "I know you didn't, I was only teasing."

Boggy couldn't hold back from laughing at their playful teasing. Kitty and Caspian looked at her and then at each other, all three just busted out laughing.

Tsunami and Alley finished their own tour as they walked by the couches, which were in front of the giant fireplace. "Hey Rogue, almost done?" Tsunami asked as the two walked over to her. 

Rogue turned around and nodded. "Yea, all done." She picked up three sets of keys from the counter. "Ok, the rooms are ready. We have three rooms, so it'll be three to a room."

"About time, I'm ready to see how cute our ski instructor is going to be." Alley replied with a dreamy smile.

The other two laughed, "Alley…"

"What?" Alley asked innocently, "It's not like you weren't thinking it too. I just said it first."

"Ok you two," Rogue laughed, "let's get the others and drop off our luggage. Then we'll see if Alley's right about having a cute instructor."

Tsunami blinked in surprise at what Rogue said, and shook her head in amusement as she picked up her luggage and followed. "Hey, let's go, we have our rooms."

The others heard Tsunami and then they walked over to where they laid down their bags. Well, almost all of them, Boggy was having a hard time trying to peel Kitty and Caspian away from the heated window. "Come on you two, you can ogle at more boys once we get on the slopes."

"Ok, we're coming, we're coming." Caspian replied as she and Kitty finally came along.

The girls went up to the second floor and found their rooms. They unpacked and then got ready for their skiing lessons. "Rogue, you're going to still take lessons with us right?" Firestorm asked as they were walking down to the main floor where the others were waiting.

"I guess I can stick around for a couple of refresher courses." Rogue replied with a slight chuckle.

"What took you?" Alley asked as she raised an interested brow towards them.

"Sorry, I had to check my messages." Rogue apologized as they all were walking out the door.

"I bet I know whose messages you were looking for." Tsunami teased as she nudged Rogue in the side.

Rogue blushed a little, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were looking for a message from Kento." Tsunami continued in a teasing voice.  
"No, I wasn't." Rogue objected still being a little red. The others laughed at Tsunami's teasing, they all knew that Rogue is way head over heels for him.

Finally, they reached the ski lodge and got their equipment. Then they walked to the area where a couple of very cute instructors were waiting for them.

"Well now, it looks like we have a group of very lovely ladies. How lucky for us." the first instructor said with a flirtatious wink.

"I knew it, I knew it, they are cute!" Alley said in a quiet and excited voice. The girls just chuckled at her excitement.

"Alright then, now let's get started." the second instructor replied as they showed them how to put on the skis and then continued with the rest of the lessons.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wahoo! Yea! Man, this is great!" Kento exclaimed excitedly as he landed his jump on his snowboard.

"Hey, Kento, watch where you're going." Sage called out to him as he lost his balance, and fell back into a snow bank.

Kento skidded to a sudden stop and looked over at the blonde ronin in amusement. "Sage, loosen up for once. Take a chance and have some fun, cut loose, don't be so serious all the time."

Sage raised a brow towards him. "You want me to loosen up. Ok, sure, I'll loosen up."

Kento looked at him suspiciously, before he knew it, Sage took a snowball and threw it in Kento's face. Sage laughed at his expression as Kento was wiping off the snowball. "Ok, so that's how you want to play it."

'Oh, oh.' Sage thought as he pushed himself up as fast as he could. Just as Kento threw the snowball, instead of hitting Sage, it hit Rowen right inside of his collar and it slid down his sweater.

"Ah!" Rowen exclaimed as he felt the cold, wet snowball inside. While trying to get it out, he lost his balance and did a face plant in the same snow bank that Sage spilled into.

The two ronins were laughing hard at Rowen when Cye and Ryo skied up towards them. "What's going on here?"

"Cye man, I can't believe you missed it! It was priceless, ok, first I cut Sage off and he landed in a snow bank. I told him to lighten up for once, and what does he do? He throws a snowball in my face. Then I knew it was payback, so I threw one at him, bu the pushed himself out of the way. When my snowball was about to hit him, here comes Rowen right in the middle of it, and well, it went inside of his sweater and he did a classic face plant right into the same snow bank that Sage fell in." Kento laughed hard as he held onto his sides.

Ryo was trying very hard to hold back his chuckle from Rowen's situation as he helped him to stand. The blue haired archer could tell by Ryo's expression that he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Actually, maybe we should just loosen up and have some fun like Kento said. Besides, it is our vacation after all." Cye suggested with a reassuring smile.

"Hey, out of curiosity, has anyone seen Anubis?" Rowen asked as he finally got his balance back.

"Now that you mention it, no, but the last time I saw him he was still on the beginner's side of the mountain." Sage replied in amusement.

"He'll never get as good as us on the slopes." Kento boasted with a wide grin.

Just then, out of nowhere, "No way, could it?" Ryo asked as he blinked in amazement. Anubis was actually swishing so fast down the mountain that when he passed all five ronins, he covered them from head to toe in snow. He then skidded to a stop and turned around with an amused look on his face.

"You're right, I won't be as good as any of you, I'll be better." Anubis boasted with a laugh as the ronins were digging themselves out.

"Cute Anubis, real cute. Where or actually how did you learn to ski so fast?" Sage asked as they looked over towards him.

"It isn't that hard to learn once one gets going. Besides, I've always been a fast learner." Anubis replied in slight arrogance.

Cye looked up in the sky and then around at the rest of them. "We still have a few hours of daylight left, let's just split up and ski the rest of the day and then meet up at the ski lodge when we're done."

"Sounds good to me, alright, ciao later." Ryo said as he skied off with Anubis trailing after him. Sage and Rowen went down a different side of the hill, while Kento and Cye stayed where they were.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later…

"Kitty, I still can't believe you did that!" Alley said in surprise.

"He deserved it, those two instructors shouldn't have lead us on like that. They should have told us they had girlfriends." Kitty replied in a slight huff.

"Yea, but come on, you didn't have to throw them into a snow bank." Pepe said as she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anyway, there are plenty of other boys around. So, are all of you ready to go back out again or what?" Kitty asked as she stood up.

Tsunami raised a brow towards her as she was standing. "Hold on, you weren't all excited about coming and now you're all ready to go out there again?"

"What do you expect, it's like she said, there are plenty of other boys out there. That's why she's all excited." Caspian replied with a laugh.

"I suppose if we're going to get some more skiing in, then we'd better get going before it gets dark." Firestorm suggested as she got her skis back on.

"Ok, then in a few hours we'll meet at the ski lodge." Rogue replied with a nod as she started to go towards the ski lift. Firestorm and Tsunami followed Rogue. Alley, Kitty, and Boggy went on a different part. Sifirela, Pepe and Caspian went their separate ways as well.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue glanced back at Firestorm and Tsunami and smiled. "You two are doing just fine. That's it, keep coming." Rogue stopped as she waited for them to catch up. "See, I told you that it wasn't too hard."

Firestorm and Tsunami stopped and were catching their breath a little. "Maybe for you it isn't but we're still learning." Firestorm replied as she and Tsunami got their breathing back under control.

"Aw come on, you two are doing great. Why don't you two ski on ahead and I'll catch up in a minute." Rogue suggested as she looked at them.

Tsunami frowned a little, "Are you sure, you ok? Look, if it's about the teasing I gave you from before…"

Rogue shook her head, and gave a reassuring smile. "No, it isn't that, honest. I've gotten over it, besides, it'll be easier for me to keep an eye on you two when I'm behind than in front."

Firestorm and Tsunami just shrugged and then started off as Rogue watched. She let them get a few yards ahead of her and then pushed off after them.

After passing a clearing of trees, someone on a snowboard wasn't exactly watching where he was going. "Whoa…Oof."

Rogue and the snowboarder collided and fell to the ground. Firestorm and Tsunami heard the commotion and stopped. They looked back and quickly as they could make their way over to their friend.

"Ow, ok that hurt. Hey, are you ok? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that." the snowboarder apologized.

"Yea, I'm fine, it's ok, it was just an accident…" Rogue replied as she trailed off when she saw who ran into her. "Kento?"

"Rogue…" Kento replied as he felt embarrassed about their situation. "Here, let me help you up." Kento unhitched his snowboard from his boots and then got up and extended his hand down towards her.

She took his hand and stood up. "It's good to see you again."

Kento smiled, "Yea, it's good to see you too."

"How come you haven't been replying to my emails?" Rogue asked.

Kento was about to reply when Cye boarded on by, and then stopped. "Kento, I told you before, try and be more careful."

"Yea I know Cye, but…" Kento replied as he motioned over to who else was with them.

"Rogue, hi, it's a surprise to see you here. What brings you to these parts?" Cye asked with a smile.

"Basically, it looked like a good place for a vacation. I didn't think we'd see you guys here too." Rogue replied as she looked at him.

"We?" Cye asked as he blinked in slight confusion.

"Rogue, hey Rogue, you ok? We heard the collision and…Oh ah hi." Firestorm said as she and Tsunami finally made it.

"Yea, I'm ok…" Rogue replied as she reassured them.

"So, um are the others here too?" Kento asked curiously.

"Yea, they're all here, we're suppose to meet at the ski lodge before it gets dark." Tsunami replied with a nod.

"We're suppose to meet up with the others too. Since we're all going to the same place, why don't we just go together?" Cye suggested.

Firestorm and Tsunami got on either side of Cye and the three of them took off for the ski lodge, while Rogue waited for Kento to get back onto his snowboard. "Ready?" Rogue asked as she looked over at him.

"Yea, I'm ready." Kento replied with a nod. He saw Rogue nod in reply, inwardly he sighed, he didn't know exactly how to answer her question about not replying to her emails. He could see that this hurt her, but he'd figure out how to make it up to her later. Then the two of them took off.

When the five of them got there, they took off their skis and snowboards, and propped them up against the wall and went inside. When they walked in, they were greeted with the sight of all their friends sitting together in front of a giant fireplace.

Sifirela and Rowen were sitting together. Ryo and Pepe were side by side. Anubis and Caspian were leaning against each other's shoulders. Cye went to sit on the couch, and then Firestorm sat on one side of him while Tsunami sat on the other. Boggy was sitting on Sage's right. Alley was on his left, and Kitty was sitting on his lap. Sage had one of his famous smirks played upon his face. Kento walked over to the couch and sat down, he made room for Rogue to sit beside him. "Now this is the best part of the vacation in my opinion." Kitty said with a smile.

Tsunami decided to try and get some more teasing in. "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Kento nipping on Rogue's nose…"

"Tsunami!" Rogue exclaimed as she and Kento blushed.

"Heh, eep!" Tsunami replied as she quickly got up and ran from where she was sitting.

"You better run!" Rogue warned as she got up and chased after her. Laughter roared from the group as they watched the chase.

Kento chuckled some more and then he got up and walked over to the door that led over to the balcony. Tsunami and Rogue ran past him, but then Rogue stopped and walked over to him. "Hey…"

"Hey…" Kento replied as he glanced at her.

"You never answered my question." Rogue told him as she glanced back.

"Yea, I know, I'm sorry that I haven't been answering your emails. It's just that I didn't know what to say at the moment." Kento replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I thought since you haven't been answering that you didn't…" Rogue started to say.

Kento turned around and then put his hands on top of her shoulders and turned her to face him. "No, I do…Honest, I do want to be with you. I just didn't know how to say it."

Rogue smiled at him. "I want to be with you too."

While the two were only concentrating on each other, they didn't notice that mistletoe was being tied just above their heads. Tsunami was trying very hard not to bust out laughing, she then quickly finished and as fast as she could sat down next to Cye. All of them that were together just watched Rogue and Kento so quietly and so intently that finally the two of them felt like the whole room was watching their every move.

Kento and Rogue turned towards their friends and looked at them in slight confusion. "What?" Kento asked as he crossed his arms.

"Why don't you two look up? You're standing under something that requires a certain reaction." Rowen pointed out as he motioned above their heads.

Kento and Rogue looked up and blushed as they saw the mistletoe that was hanging above them. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Ryo taunted with a smirk.

The two looked at one another and then finally with all of them watching, Kento and Rogue kissed each other. Hoots and hollers echoed through out the ski lodge. Laughter bounced off the walls. But then everyone went dead quiet when Kento dipped Rogue and kissed again, then he brought her back up and smirked.

Rogue blinked in surprise and then smiled at him as they took each other's hands and walked back towards their friends to join the party.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: That was only one story from the vacation. More are from the others, but I'll have them spin their tales if they want. If not, then I'll just leave it up to your imaginations. This fic is dedicated to all of my great friends that have always been there for me….Firestorm, Sifirela, Tsunami, Kitty, Caspian, Boggy, Alley, and Pepe…Thanks to all of you! 


End file.
